


Разница между АУ и кроссовером

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на открытие второго <a href="http://je-au.diary.ru/">JE AU-fest</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Разница между АУ и кроссовером

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на открытие второго [JE AU-fest](http://je-au.diary.ru/).

Рёв футбольного стадиона обрушился на Аканиши неожиданно, и от испуга он даже зажмурился и схватился за голову, нащупав при этом круглый шлем. Аккуратно обследовав себя с ног до головы, Аканиши пришёл к неутешительному выводу.

\- Я в АУ. Я в АУ про американский футбол. Каме, спаси меня!

\- Это кроссовер, сынок, - дружелюбно потрепал его по плечу Бретт Фавре и потащил упирающегося экс-айдола на поле.

***

Секс по-быстрому в раздевалке после тренировки всегда особенно заводил Каменаши. Жёсткие скамейки, посторонние звуки, порождающие страх, что их вот-вот застукают персонал, менеджеры, товарищи по команде, в конце концов. Когда член вошёл в него, Каменаши прогнулся и застонал от пронзительного ощущения заполненности. Он покрепче ухватился за скамейку и горячо прошептал:

\- Ну же, Бретт, я не девочка, не сломаюсь, ну же!..

Повисшая в воздухе пауза заставила его в приоткрыть глаза.

\- Бретт? - неуверенно произнёс он.

\- Каме? - расстроенно переспросил Джин. - Это же АУ, а не кроссовер.

Каменаши покраснел и нервно рассмеялся, пытаясь хоть как-то загладить свой промах:

\- Я плохо слушал оргов АУ феста в детстве?


End file.
